Mera Mera no Mi (Jet)
; One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 and , stops with his powers. |class = |user = Eustass D. Sid (Current) (Previous; deceased) }} The Mera Mera no Mi is a -type that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will. "Meramera" is the noise a fire makes when it burns. It is called the Flame-Flame Fruit in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, and the Flare-Flare Fruit in the 4Kids dub and FUNimation DVD subs. It was originally eaten by , but was back in circulation following his death at which point it was obtained and consumed by Eustass D. Sid. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength like other types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Sid is able to create, control, and become fire. Thus Sid is able to create fire based attacks and even turn his entire body into fire as a defense mechanism to let attacks pass right through him. This fruit's powers were shown to be on a par 's or 's as its previous owner Ace fought both of them to a stalemate. However, it is weak against the powers of the , which causes the user to be burned by it despite their intangibility, making it their natural enemy. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Sid has developed a number of ways to use the powers of this fruit not only for combat but in rather mundane and even comical ways. His control of his powers increases everyday and he can activate the powers of the fruit at the smallest of signs of trouble. Though the fruit only allows him to directly create and manipulate fire, he has managed to figure out ways to effect the environment around him using the heat from his flames and has shown himself to be capable of using the Mera Mera no Mi's powers in highly creative ways. The named and unnamed techniques that are used by Sid that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Ryū creates a massive flaming dragon that follows his target and on contact engulfs him or her in a giant pillar of flame. Once created the dragon will not rest, neither will the flames die out, till it has inflicted some damage on its intended target. It is this spell that is in part responsible for his epithet of the Crimson Dragon. * : A technique originally used by Ace and his signature attack, Sid has also picked up this technique and has used in on a number of occasions. By turning his fists into flames Sid can then launch a very powerful attack in the form of a column of fire or even a simple fiery hot punch. The attack can also be executed by using simply surrounding his fists in fire and landing punches that have the weight and raw power of his physical body behind them and the flames of his devil fruit to burn then as well. * : A technique used by Sid while he was just starting to use the powers of his Devil Fruit and was yet to master the ability to turn his entire body into flames at will. He instead found it easier to simply surround himself in flames and use the high temperature of the flames to ward off physical attacks. While early on he could only make the shroud strong enough to repel punches and kicks, he has since then managed to achieve a level of control that allows him to make such intense flames that they can even burn off bullets and arrows. * : Sid releases a large quantity of flames from his hands and creates a giant ball of flames. He then tosses the ball at his target. The flames are very intense in nature and the resulting explosion when the fire ball hits a target is strong enough to level buildings and leave a giant crater in the ground. * : * Unnamed Mist based technique: * : * : Sid creates such a large quantity of fire that it affects the wind system around it and feeds itself to give rise to a firestorm. The firestorm can cover great distances, being great enough to destroy entire sections of forests if not stopped in time. * Flight: An ability uncovered by Sid only recently, by turning is lower body into flames he can create such intense flames near his feet that the air near his feet breaks down to release large quantities of hot gasses. This cloud of hot gasses provide sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. After this it is a simple matter of releasing flames in the form of a jet flow to propel himself. Thus by firing jets from his hands and feet he can fly in any direction of his choosing at tremendous speeds. References External Links *Fire - Wikipedia article on fire *Pyrokinesis - Wikipedia article on the condition Ace has connected with his Devil Fruit *Pyrokinesis in fiction at AllExperts - article about pyrokinesis Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit